Dolor de no poder amarte
by darkBlossom1999
Summary: Este es un mundo alterno diferente al anime y a la historia escrita por miki-chan de en la torre de tokio. Sakura ha desarrollado su magia pero sin las Clow cards, no conocio a Shaoran, a Tomoyo ni a Eriol o Meiling. Durante la historia los conocerá, Sakura tiene 19 años va a la universidad y es un gran icono en el mundo por ser una excelente deportista.
1. Chapter 1

Aquel que espera siempre risueño un panorama que alivie su dolor,

Qué bien que ha de dormir cuando en su sueño surja el sueño de amor.

Alberto J. Ureta

´´Este sueño… ¿Es una premonición?, pero no entiendo que estoy haciendo en la torre de Tokio, y… quien es la persona que está al frente de mi…no lo distingo bien, solo, solo esos ojos de color chocolate que me miran fijamente,…no lo conozco pero reflejan confianza y tal vez amor y ternura.

-Te amo… Sakura-``

- ¡¿Qué!?- digo despertándome, -Este sueño…no puede ser una predicción- me siento en mi cama para pensar un poco con mi pijama rosa y mi cabello largo hasta la cintura ¡si que he crecido en estos años!

-¡Sakura, el desayuno está listo!- golpean a la puerta de mi habitación

-¡Si ya bajo mamá!- me levanto olvidando el sueño que tuve para cambiarme de ropa, todas mi cosas están empacadas porque me voy a vivir desde hoy con mi hermano en Tokio, ¿Por qué?, porque iré a la universidad Clamp de Tokio

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Es un día, casi normal en el hospital Central de Tokio, donde Touya Kinomoto trabaja como uno de los Doctores más prestigiosos del país, que en estos momentos camina hacia el ascensor que esta al final del pasillo. Todo mundo lo trata con respeto excepto una persona…

-¡Touya!- un peso colgando de su cuello lo detiene entre la puerta del ascensor y el, por lo que es de esperar el ascensor se cierra y sube a los pisos superiores.

-Maldición- dice entre dientes el galeno –Nakuru hiciste que perdiera el ascensor- dice enojado

-no hay problema, porque si te dejaba dar una paso más te ibas de mis brazos- dice acomodándose en la espalda de Touya

Touya suspira pesadamente –y ahora que quieres-

-solamente que me revises el pie, ayer me resbale ´´accidentalmente`` y creo que tengo torcido el tobillo-

Un doctor sale del ascensor – Oye, Nagauwa puedes atenderla-

-Sí, doctor Kinomoto- Touya se separa de Nakuru da un paso y está dentro del ascensor

–Lo siento Nakuru pero estoy muy ocupado para tener que cargar con tus caprichos – el ascensor se cierra

-¡TOUYA No puedes dejarme aquí!- dice Nakuru intentando abrir las puertas -¿Dónde están las escaleras?-

-Por esa puerta- señala el Doctor y Nakuru corre hacia ella -¡espere señorita esta herida!-

-¡no es la gran cosa, volvere mas tarde!- y Nakuru comienza a bajar las escaleras desde el quinto piso hasta el estacionamiento, con algo de dificultad por el tobillo, para ver el auto del galeno salir a toda prisa hacia su vía de escape, la autopista -¡Espera TOUYA!- y todo el personal que acaba de llegar y ve la escena no se sorprenden

-Pobre doctor Kinomoto-

-Tienes razón-

-Esa chica lo acosa todas las veces que puede-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

-Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá- Sakura llega a la cocina como todas las mañanas lo hacía de niña

_*__Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 19 años y voy a asistir desde mañana a la universidad__*_

-Como pasa el tiempo- dice Nadeshiko sirviendo el desayuno

-Es verdad parece ayer que tan solo eras una niña pequeña que su hermano la ayudaba con los deberes- dice ahora Fujitaka con una taza de café en las manos

_*__mi papa es Fujitaka Kinomoto es arqueólogo pero durante mi infancia fue profesor, por la razón de que no nos dejaría solos a mi mama a mí y mi hermano siendo pequeños para irse de viaje__*_

-Si ahora es una mujer muy responsable y sabe hacer de todo-

-Mamá no exageres que no se mucho- dice apenada

-Pero algún día, serás una buena esposa, sabes lavar la ropa, cocinar, limpiar, coser- enumera Nadeshiko

_*__mi mama es Nadeshiko Amamiya ahora Kinomoto, trabajaba de modelo durante su juventud, aunque sigue siendo más joven que mi papa, decidió retirarse para dedicarse a cuidarnos a mí y a mi hermano__*_

-Además de hacer deportes, sacar buenas calificaciones y predecir el futuro como tu padre-

-Bueno…si pero aun no puedo ver mi propio futuro ni el de ustedes y ni de mi hermano, además no exageres en las notas ya que las materias que siempre detestare son las matemáticas y la música-

-no te culpo hija a mi también no me gustan las matemáticas ni la música, pero lo que más detesto son los deportes-

-Lo dices porque no eres buena para eso-

-Sí, pero por otro lado me divertía un poco-

-¡Ya llegue!,- desde la puerta de la cocina aparece Touya, -utilice la llave que me dieron para entrar…monstruo creo que si será buena idea que te deje y recoja de la universidad más que sea por una semana-

-¿Pero porque? Ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola ¡y no me llames monstruo!-

´´Sakura no entenderías la razón, existen jóvenes que se aprovechan de muchachas inocentes y voy a necesitar al menos una semana para advertirles que con la familia Kinomoto no se juega`` piensa Touya

-Touya te ayudare a subir las maletas, mientras Sakura desayuna-

-Está bien papa, yo llevare esta- Touya coge una de las maletas de Sakura

E l papa de Sakura iba a hacer lo mismo cuando recordó por parte de su esposa… -amor, no olvides darle el…- le dijo Nadeshiko a su esposo al oído para que solo él la escuchase.

-Es verdad- dijo con cara de ^_^, luego rio un poquito –Lo olvide- y Fijitaka sale de la cocina, más preciso hacia el sótano de la casa.

Sakura ve extrañada como su papá va el sótano –que le dijiste mamá-

-ya lo sabrás- Nadeshiko esboza una gran sonrisa

_* __De seguro se están preguntando cómo es eso de que veo predicciones? Verán mi papa es el descendiente de un Templo llamado Miramine. Mi abuelo paterno le enseño todo lo que sabe sobre magia a mi padre, la predicción es una cualidad que los descendientes del templo tienen, mi hermano no tiene esa habilidad pero puede utilizar magia espiritual la cual también es una habilidad que pueden obtener los descendientes, y estoy agradecida que eso no me toco a mi porque me dan miedo los fantasmas__*_

-Ya subí la maleta, no ibas a llevar la otra papá- Touya entra a la cocina pero Fijitaka no se encuentra -¿papá?-

-No te preocupes hijo, tu padre está en el sótano buscando ´´eso``- dice Nadeshiko mientras lava los platos

-con ´´eso`` te refieres a…-Touya parecía algo alarmado

-por desgracia si, llego el momento-

-Mamá, hermano- dice Sakura con mirada seria –sabíamos que llegaría el día-

_*__Te estarás preguntando de que hablo, lo puedo resumir en simples palabras como estas: me ha llegado la hora de cumplir mi destino, el destino que mis padres han intentado por todos los medios que no sucediera, pero no puedo escapar._

_La familia Kinomoto no siempre se llamo así, nuestro verdadero apellido es Kisawa, los últimos descendientes del templo Miramine que colapso en un terremoto hace ya 27 años. Papá no me ha contado la historia completa, solo lo que tenía que saber __*_

Fijitaka aparece en la cocina con un paquete en las manos

-papá…-dice Sakura-lo que tienes ahí es…-

-el libro de Clow, estas en lo cierto Sakura-

-ocurrirán grandes desgracias…- comienza Touya

-cuando el poder sea liberado- termina Nadeshiko

-ahora es tuyo- Fijitaka le entrega el paquete a Sakura –solo el elegido es capaz de abrir el libro-

*_el libro de Clow, así es como simplemente nos referimos al tesoro familiar que ha pasado de generación en generación hasta ahora, llega a mis manos, la elegida que es capaz de abrirlo…soy yo__*_

Sakura respiro profundo para darse animos –ahora es cuando- Sakura iba a abrir el paquete cuando es interrumpida por el grito general de un NOOO! Y del susto solto el paquete que ahora yace en el piso

-porque gritan!? Me asustaron!-

-Lo siento hija no queríamos asustarte- dice preocupada Nadeshiko mientras Fijitaka recoge el paquete del suelo

-entonces porque gritaron-

-Lo que pasa monstruo es que si lo abres ahora las cartas se dispersaran por Tomoeda y tendrás que quedarte para recolectarlas, es mejor que lo abras en Tokio-

-Touya tiene razón Sakura, toma- Fijitaka le da el paquete

Después del inconveniente nos Sakura y Touya se despidieron de sus padres para subir enel auto ultimo modelo de Touya

-vaya…¿el Doctor Kinomoto tiene mucho éxito que hasta puede comprarse un auto como este?- dice Sakura haciéndose la sorprendida aunque para ella esto era algo muy usual de sus hermano

-callate monstruo, deja de fastidiar y entra- Sakura sonríe, sabe que eso le incomoda

_*__Mi hermano es un medico muy exitoso, ha recibido muchas propuestas de trabajo en otros países pero siempre las rechaza para poder quedarse con nosotros y hacerme la vida imposible. A mi hermano le gusta su trabajo pero se molesta o incomoda cuando alguien dice una de las posibles maneras con la cual se convirtió en un medico desde las más complejas y tal vez posibles hasta las más raras para mí porque lo conozco pero tal vez posibles para las personas que no. Una de esas fue de que amenaza al jefe del hospital con matar a su hija y que los otros médicos hacen el trabajo por él, sinceramente fue lo más anti-Touya que he escuchado porque él no es así, lo pase molestando el año pasado cuando me entere__*_

Sakura ríe un poco por el recuerdo

-monstruo en que piensas que ríes-

Los dos ya habían subido mientras Sakura divagaba, ahora se encuentran en la carretera de salida de Tomoeda

-en nada, y no me llamas así-

-un monstruo seguirá siendo un monstruo-

-ay no se puede tratar contigo, ahora recuerdo porque se me hace molesto vivir contigo-

-pues te aguantas, dices que vas a estudiar para ser reportera eso te tomar años viviendo en MI casa entonces pondré algunas REGLAS que tienes que respetar-

-ay…-Sakura está molesto pero suspira y se tranquiliza- de aquí en cuanto falta para llegar a Tokio-

-Como cuarto de hora-

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Si este es mi primer fic en esta categoría, en mi perfil puse que lo subiría pronto pero no pensé que tanto. **

**Trate de explicar lo mas que puede la vida de los Kinomoto pero algunas cosas como la historia del templo Miramine se resolverán mientras vaya continuando la historia, si tiene alguna duda dejen un review**


	2. La vida de Sakura

**Antes de comenzar daré algunas indicaciones:**

_*****__**hola**__*****_**: ****pensamientos de Sakura y a la vez explicaciones**

**-hola- : dialogo**

**´´hola``: pensamientos de los demás personajes**

**Hola: descripción de lo que sucede**

**Si se me ocurre agregar algo mas lo explicare para que puedan entender mejor la lectura**

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio vemos a tres personas caminar. Un chico de cabello castaño que llega a ser chocolate y sus ojos son del mismo color solo que un poco más claros, va acompañado de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, los dos de 19 años y con ropas chinas, a lado de ellos va un hombre ya de edad vestido como mayordomo.

-Shaoran te parece si nos divertimos el día de hoy, por lo que me dijiste mañana comienzan las clases y todo está preparado. Ahhh como quisiera que ya fuera mañana- habla sonriente la chica de ojos rojos

-Si me deja hablar señorita Meiling yo digo que a la semana ya no querrá asistir a clases- habla el hombre vestido de mayordomo

-Wei porque- dice Meiling con un puchero

-porque la señorita se queda dormida todas las mañanas y no quiere levantarse- responde Wei sonriente

-Meiling no hacemos ningún tipo de viaje turístico, vengo a buscar las cartas Clow- Habla Shaoran el chico de ojos color chocolate

-Desde la semana pasada estas con esa idea, que tiene de importante esas cartas. Hubieras mandado a alguien del concilio a buscarlas ya que eres el jefe -

-Meiling aunque sea el jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente esto es muy importante, está escrito en el manuscrito que me entrego el gran sabio hacia ya dos años-

-Te lo entrego hacia ya dos años y no lo abriste hasta la semana pasada!-

-El me dijo que lo abriera después de un año, ya que aun no era tiempo. Pero me olvide de él y cuando revisaba papeles lo encontré-

-Joven Shaoran, que contenía el manuscrito que es de suma importancia-

-Es una profecía…sobre el fin del mundo-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

El auto de Touya Kinomoto pasa evadiendo el tráfico de la ciudad, pero no le puede ganar a los semáforos. Sakura se asoma por la ventana abierta para admirar la ciudad, pero no cuenta con que en una pantalla gigante de uno de los edificios aparezca ella modelando diferentes tipos de ropa deportiva.

La gente que pasa cerca la ven y vuelven a ver a la pantalla con cara de no creérselo y estalla la conmoción…

-SAKURA KINOMOTO…- al escuchar el grito la gente que estaba pasando sin tomarla en cuenta corren hacia la ventana por la cual Sakura se asomo

-Sakura me puedes dar tu autógrafo-

-soy un gran admirador tuyo-

-eres mi ídolo!-

Todo esto y muchos otros más comentarios eran dirigidos hacia ella

_*__No lo explique antes? Lo que pasa ahora me pasa todo el tiempo, o al menos cuando salgo en público. Cuando estaba en primaria los profesores se dieron cuenta de que tenía una gran destreza, y la sigo teniendo, en los deportes. Con la aprobación de papá y mamá, Touya no me la dio para molestarme, ingrese en concursos de atletismo representando a la primaria de Tomoeda después seguí entrando en concursos como tenis, equitación, atletismo y natación en estos he llegado a las finales pero perdí y gane en diferentes ocasiones. Por ahora estoy retirada, tanta fama me agobia aunque disfrute participar__*_

Para la buena suerte de Sakura el semáforo cambio de color y cuando se alejaron de la multitud pudo soltar un suspiro.

-porque te asomaste si sabes que la gente te pude reconocer - no era una pregunta más bien un regaño

-pensé que no me reconocerían al ser otra ciudad, todo el mundo sabe que vivo en Tomoeda como para buscarme en Tokio-

-que no te diste cuenta, estamos pasando por el distrito deportivo de la ciudad. Apenas entres aquí te reconocerán-

Sakura se queda pensativa por un momento

-pensé que los anuncios para la ropa deportiva saldrían en un mes-

-parece que adelantaron la fecha-

_*__En año pasado gane en las olimpiadas siendo la primera mujer además de joven, por tener 18, en ganar. Desde ese dia me enviaron propuestas, que hoy en dia siguen, sobre modelar ropa deportiva. Mi mamá fue modelo cuando era pequeña por eso pensé que podria hacerlo. Al principio fue duro porque no me dejaban comer dulces, pero al ver que cuanto más coma no cambio mi figura los días de sufrimiento para mi estomago terminaron. Y esa es mi principal razón de tener fama: Una deportista y modelo joven puede traducirse a mi nombre__*_

-pereces estar cansada-

-tal vez pero solo recordaba cuando tenía que ir de sesión en sesión fotográfica, la vida de un famoso… cuando tome la decisión de ser modelo no pensé que sería tan cansado- responde Sakura que tiene cara de cansancio

-entonces, porque sigues siendo modelo?- ´´es lo que siempre me pregunto``

-nadie sabe lo que pasara y quiero vivir mi vida. El futuro ahora es incierto, la pregunta de morir o vivir sigue presente- Sakura cambio su expresión a una seria

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

En el campus Clamp el ambiente es distinto. Se siente la emoción y alegría en el aire por el comienzo de un nuevo año para los que van en el segundo para adelante, y el primaro para los muy emocionados ya universitarios.

Una bella chica de 19 años de tez pálida, con cabello amatista y ojos azules. Va saliendo de la ceremonia de iniciación para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello corto rojo con ojos azules iguales a los de ella.

-Ah Tomoyo, hija estoy muy emocionada y orgullosa, ya vas a la universidad. Felicitaciones- dice muy emocionada la mujer de cabello rojo

-Madre, gracias. Y no hubiera llegado aquí de no ser por tu apoyo- responde la amatista con una falsa sonrisa para ocultar su triste realidad

La mujer, Sonomi Daidouji sufre al ver el intento de sonrisa de su pequeña. ´´no es tan pequeña ya tiene 19 años, si la trato como una niña es por todo lo que tuvo que pasar hasta ahora`` Piensa tristemente para cambiar su semblante triste a uno alegre

-No te preocupes, esta vez será diferente. Tendrás muchos amigos eso te lo aseguro. La institución Clamp no es privada, es pública pero a la vez no mucho esta como entre los dos, no hay chicos o chicas engreídos(as) ni gente interesada. Solo personas que quieren estudiar y tener amigos-

-Si, es verdad. Y gracias por no traer a las guardaespaldas-

-No se comente un error dos veces, se aprende de los errores para que no vuelvan a pasar, recuérdalo-

Las dos suben a un auto negro parqueado, Tomoyo Daidouji de copiloto y Sonomi Daidouji de conductor.

-no podre estar siempre para venir a dejarte, por eso de vez en cuando enviare a alguien que conduzca y de regreso lo mismo-

-mamá, no quiero que…- Tomoyo es cortada por la voz de Sonomi

-todos los días, menos el viernes. No puedes descuidar tus estudios, y tendrás libertad de hacer lo que quieras el viernes hasta las 4. Permiso de regresar a las 7 si llamas y me explicas el porqué-

Tomoyo muestra una pequeña sonrisa, al menos con eso si se conforma Sonomi, no era de las falsas. Aunque sea una pequeña es mejor que verla con cara inexpresiva siempre, Sonomi se culpa por la tristeza y dolor de su hija

**Notas de la autora:**

**Me tarde en subirlo aunque comenzó a hacerlo este Lunes, en verdad casi no tengo tiempo, pero aquí esta. **

**Como ven los personajes salen a escena, por este capítulo tenemos a :::revisando la lista de apariciones y personajes::: Shaoran, Meiling, Wei, Tomoyo y Sonomi**

**Si se están preguntando porque el dolor y sufrimiento de Tomoyo, ya lo sabrán. Conforme vaya avanzando se revela mas la historia, pero para algunos que piensen que se trata por algún rompimiento de novio o algo por el estilo se los digo ahora: no es eso. **

**Sakura es famosa, algo que se me ocurrió porque en el anime le gustan los deportes y es excelente en eso. La fama tendrá algo que ver con su vida social pero no con la historia**

**cualquier duda o sugerencia lo pueden dejar en un review**


	3. Kerberos, las cartas se liberan

**Decidí agregar algo más:**

**Hola: ****cuando hablan por un medio de comunicación**

**Ahora pueden disfrutar de la lectura**

**Por cierto, disculpas por la cacografía**

El día había transcurrido rápidamente, con algunos percances como el de tener que conseguir un disfraz. Pero no fueron capaces de encontrar ni siquiera lentillas por ser reconocida de inmediato al entrar en una óptica, lo mismo en una tienda.

Y ahí se encontraba Sakura, acostada boca abajo aun con su ropa puesta en ´´su`` camaque en realidad es del cuarto de huéspedes, o se podría decir uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

La casa de Touya Kinomoto, es una que se podría costear gracias a su trabajo. Es de tres pisos, moderna y sobre todo espaciosa. Por lo que Sakura había escuchado de su padre que su hermano tiene como unas 20 habitaciones pero cada una con su propio baño y espaciosa.

_*__que irónico, pensaba que tener una casa grande seria un sueño hecho realidad, pero después de vivir la experiencia de perder el sentido de la orientación hasta que después de unas 2 horas dando vueltas sin sentido encuentro mi habitación, retracto lo dicho. A mi hermano nunca le han gustado los lugares grandes por eso pensaba comprar un departamento, pero mi madre insistió en tener que comprarse una casa si quería irse de la casa de mis padres__*_

-Sakura, puedo entrar- era la voz del hermano de Sakura al otro lado de la puerta

Sakura se sentó en la cama para decir con cansancio –entra, está abierto-

Touya entro, Sakura no sabía de qué se trata todo esto de ir a su habitación pero lo recordó al ver el libro rojo al frente de ella. Instantáneamente el cansancio desapareció y se levanto como un resorte quedando de pie frente a Touya

-ya es tiempo, no dejes que todas las cartas escapen-

-pensé que dirías que no debía de dejar que ninguna se escapara-

-si haces eso gastaras toda tu energía, gasta la que sea necesaria y que tu vida no entre en peligro-

Sakura toma el libro rojo y cierra los ojos, acto seguido la insignia de la estrella aparece en el suelo. El libro de las cartas Clow se abre y de este salen todas las cartas que comienzan a flotar alrededor de Sakura, de estas la mayoría cambia y se convierten en cartas rosadas con la insignia de la estrella y el nombre SAKURA en el reverso, las que seguían siendo Clow cards se dispersaron.

-Sorprendente, así que ese es el poder de un dios. Una hechicera normal hubiera muerto cambiando tan solo el libro sabiendo que no le pertenece-

-me siento un poco mareada- Sakura se deja caer en la cama

-Eso es normal, después de toda esta es la primera vez que utilizas tu magia en algo que no sea predicciones-

*_desde que supe sobre mi destino me he estado entrenando pero solo en hechizos básicos y por media de predicciones, aunque reconozco que tengo un gran nivel en la magia y que podría usarlo cuando quisiera, no lo he hecho hasta este momento. Al utilizar mi magia al máximo poder esta se volvería inestable pero la que acabo de utilizar solo fue una cuarta parte de esta __*_

-Ese no es el máximo al que llegas-

-me descubriste hermano, lo que acabo de hacer es apenas una cuarta parte de mi magia-

Touya se sorprendió –pensé que habías utilizado más de la mitad, tienes más poder del que aparentas. Pero eso significas que podías convertirlas todas en tus cartas si hubieras querido, ¿porque no lo hiciste?

Sakura sonrió burlona de la cara de su hermano al saber que no hizo mucho esfuerzo

-tengo que entrenar con estas cartas para poder controlar mi magia, es por eso que la captura de cartas me ayudara a probar sus poderes además esto hará mas divertida mi estancia en Tokio. Tú me dijiste que no tenía que atrapar todas además de no gastar mi energía al punto de que mi vida corra peligro, y hay esta, no atrape todas y me tienes sana y salva-

Se quedaron viendo un momento, verdes divertidos contra cafés serios, es lo que aparentan ser pero en lo más profundo de estos dos pares se nota una gran tristeza extrema. Su duelo de miradas quedo en segundo plano cuando el libro rojo comenzó a brillar y de este salió Kerberos, el guardián del sello.

El peluche de felpa amarillo con alas y cola se quedo suspendido en el aire confundido por saber que pasa, porque dos miradas cayeron sobre él, una divertida y simpática mientras la otra como si estuviera viendo algo sin creérselo. Todos permanecieron en silencio.

-este peluche es el famoso guardián del que hablaba papá- comenzó a hablar Touya aun pensando que es una broma.

Kerberos iba a protestar cuando fue interrumpido por Sakura

-a mi me parece muy lindo- dice una sonriente Sakura –papá me dijo que su nombre es Kerberos pero como me parece muy largo lo llamaremos Kero, posee dos identidades, su falsa identidad es que la vemos ahora y es con esta que oculta la mayoría de su presencia mágica, su identidad verdadera es la de la bestia de ojos dorados o al menos eso se-

-Vaya niña me conoces muy bien- comienza a hablar Kero –Y Kero no me quedaría mal-

La plática inicial termino al ver un gran resplandor proveniente del libro, cuando este desapareció el libro ya no era rojo sino rosado con un titulo en dorado de SAKURA y la insignia de esta. Kero se volvió loco y comenzó a gritar cosas como que le paso al libro o porque las cartas también habían cambiado, o de que algunas faltaban y que estas no estaban dentro del libro como se supone.

-Tranquilízate Kero- trato de calmarlo Sakura -yo capturare a las cartas faltantes-

Kero se detuvo y vio a Sakura con cara seria –quiero saber de qué se trata todo esto, porque me despertaron de mi sueño y quienes son ustedes-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Shaoran Lee vestido con su traje chino corre por las oscuras calles de Tokio y cuando se topaba con gente subía a los tejados, de niño tuvo un estricto entrenamiento y de este el resultado es su gran condición física y una gran capacidad de pelea tanto mágica como al estilo libre.

Mientras corre recuerda los acontecimientos de hace más o menos media hora

_Flashback_

_Habían llegado del aeropuerto hace ya dos horas al departamento que compraron desde china para su estancia en Tokio, Wei se encontraba preparando la comida mientras que Meiling hacia todo lo posible para ayudar porque la cocina japonesa no era igual a la china y Meiling no entendía eso por estar en el dilema de cómo preparar un plato tradicional japonés _

_Shaoran era un caso diferente, desde que llegaron seguía en la misma pose de yoga con los ojos cerrados para percibir presencias, había descubierto que Tokio tiene varias presencias mágicas y era de esperarse ya que por el concilio pasaban rumores sobre algo que pasaría allí pero nadie sabía que, nadie menos Shaoran que se encuentra en Tokio para evitar el desastre. Por eso es que está tratando de percibir la presencia de las cartas_

_-Shaoran la cena esta lista- habla Meiling apareciendo en el cuarto de Shaoran_

_-señorita Meiling no moleste al Joven Shaoran que se encuentra buscando una aguja en un pajar- dice Wei apareciendo detrás de Meiling_

_-Que quieres decir Wei, recuerda que no tengo magia explícame por favor-_

_-Tokio en este momento se encuentra lleno de presencias mágicas y el joven Sahoran quiere encontrar la presencia de las cartas Clow las cuales ha venido a buscar-_

_Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron de golpe dejando ver sus unos ojos chocolate serio._

_-Wei- comenzó a hablar –tráeme el tablero mágico, acabo de encontrar la presencia de una magia muy poderosa pero eso no es todo la presencia de las cartas apareció también, pero la presencia de las cartas se debilito y sentí la mezcla de magia poderosa-_

_-En seguida- Wei se retiro_

_- Meiling sal, me voy a cambiar- Meiling se sonrojo como un tomate y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo_

_Despues de 5 minutos Shaoran sale de la habitación vestido con sus ropas chinas verdes, Wei le entrego el tablero y antes de salir del departamento dijo_

_-me demorare, no me esperen para la cena-_

_Fin del flashback_

Detiene su paso en el tejado de un edificio para sacar el tablero mágico y recitar

-Dioses de los relámpagos y tormentas eléctricas muéstreme al ser que ha aceptado la misión-

Del tablero una luz comenzó a emanar pero no apunto a un lugar en específico, solamente se apago.

-demonios, perdí el rastro-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

En la mansión Daidouji de Tomoeda, la cual queda a 30 minutos de Tokio, se encuentra Tomoyo viendo las noticias en la televisión de plasma recién comprada y colocada en su habitación

El día siguiente comienza las clases y para dejar de estar nerviosa decidió ver algo de tele. Las noticias no es algo que le guste ver siempre pero si quería estar informada de lo que pasa en el mundo tenía que estar pendiente de estas.

-…y por eso los vuelos se cancelarán hasta próximo aviso, en otras noticias hoy en la cuidad de Tokio nos encontramos con una sorpresa- hablo la reportera

Tomoyo se intereso mas en lo que dicen

-desde el distrito de deportes de la ciudad nos llego la noticia de que una estrella mundial en el mundo del deporte y que últimamente está arrasando las pasarelas se ha hecho presente-

- y se trata de nada más y nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto, la campeona del año pasado en las olimpiadas, después de su logro no se volvió a saber nada mas de ella, solo que iba a participar en campañas publicitarias de ropa deportiva pero de ahí se desconocía su paradero hasta el día de hoy- hablo el reportero

-Los transeúntes que la vieron y la identificaron relatan lo acontecido- 

Comienzan a hablar diferentes personas de cómo la reconocieron y también de los que estaban de paso pero al escuchar el nombre de la estrella ser gritado se acercaron al lugar

-a la conclusión que podemos regar es que Sakura Kinomoto se encuentra en Tokio, se desconoce donde se hospeda o las razones que tiene para estar en la capital japonesa- termina de hablar la reportera

Tomoyo apaga la televisión

-no lo puedo creer- comienza a hablar en un tono bajo para después gritar de felicidad –mi gran inspiración y musa se encuentra muy cerca de mi- comenzó a saltar feliz sobre su cama, pero después de un momento se detuvo –debo de averiguar dónde se encuentra para coincidir con ella cuanto antes-

Tomoyo se bajo de su cama ya desordenada para salir de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, las mucamas que la veían pasar estaban muy asustadas ya que esa es la primera vez que ven la sonrisa alegre de Tomoyo.

Tres mucamas se reúnen para hablar

-la han visto así antes?- pregunto la mucama más joven que lleva poco tiempo trabajando allí

-ni en mis 23 años de servir a la familia Daidouji la vi de esa manera- hablo la más vieja de cómo 35 años que es la más asustada de las tres

-su sonrisa provoca miedito- hablo la que comenzó a trabajar como hace 3 años

Tomoyo sin hacer caso a las miradas de miedo sigue su camino.

´´mis estudios en Tokio serán entretenidos`` pienso Tomoyo

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

La habitación había quedado en silencio, Touya había bajado a la cocina por te mientras que Sakura le conto a Kero todo lo que está pasando, él porque necesitaba la ayuda de las clow cartas y además se presentaron

Kero permanecía en silencio reflexionando

´´es demasiada información mucha para mi gusto`` piensa Kero´´ si me contaron todo esto sería porque confían en que yo les podría ayudar de alguna manera, como me lo acabaron de decir: una pequeña ayuda también sirve. Pero la que yo les podría dar seria una ayuda muy, muy grande``

-Sakura, ese es tu nombre cierto niña-

- Si es mi nombre pero no soy una niña-

-te ayudare, pero yo quiero ayudarte en serio es por eso que…-

La habitación se volvió blanca solo estaban Kero, Sakura y la insignia de la estrella en el suelo

-juras por tu estrella recolectar las cartas Clow y convertirlas en cartas Sakura-

-lo juro-

-ahora solo tienes que decir: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo libérate-

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo, libérate!-

Ante Sakura un gran báculo mágico de una estrella dorada en 6 puntas con alas y mango rosa apareció, esta lo recibió.

-Esto es sorprendente, demasiado-

-que pasa Kero- la habitación volvió a ser la misma –que es sorprendente-

-el báculo que tienes no es propiedad del mago Clow ahora, este representa tu nivel de magia y el mago Clow tenía un báculo muy parecido al tuyo. Puedo suponer que tienes el mismo nivel que él, no, tienes aun mas magia de la que el llego a tener-

La charla fue interrumpida por la entrada de Touya en la habitación

-traje te y galletas con…-no termina la frase al ver el gran báculo que su hermana lleva

-Te y galletas con chispas de chocolate!- grita Kero terminando de decir la frase a medias de Touya y comenzar a devorar una cuantas galletas

Touya deja la bandeja en una mesita que hay al lado de la cama dejando a Kero devorándolas

-que es esa cosa- exige saber Touya

-bueno es algo que ni yo misma tengo idea-

-ahora mismo me comenzaras a decir de que hablaron cuando me fui-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todos, y sé que nadie quiere leer esto pero igualmente me expresare**

**Mil perdones por la demora, pero como he explicado antes soy una persona ocupada y que no organiza un horario por dos razones**

**1: no me da de seguir las cosas, si lo hago un día pero el siguiente ya no y así**

**2: a veces se me presentan imprevistos que pueden afectarlo**

**Lo siento por la cacografía, soy de las personas que escriben algo rápido y que intenta reducir la mayoría de errores posible **


	4. Primer día de clases

**Y aquí he llegado con un nuevo capitulo**

**Perdón por la cacografía**

Es una mañana como cualquier otra, lo diferente es que ya comenzaron las clases y se ve aun mas movimiento en las calles que en las vacaciones y el campus Clamp no es la excepción.

En el estacionamiento los ya casi adultos que van a la universidad se reúnen con viejos compañeros, otros tímidos prefieren no hablar con nadie y los que van en el último año se quejan de que la pesadilla continué pero se alegran de que ya ese sea su ultimo año. Y así sigue la escena en este lugar hasta que…

Un automóvil último modelo hace presencia y sin lugar a dudas la mayoría allí se sorprendieron y el resto sentían curiosidad de saber lo que pasaba (son de primer año y no conocen casi nada de ese lugar). La puerta del piloto se abrió y salió Touya Kinomoto, el cual avanzo a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió dejando paso para que Sakura Kinomoto salga. Esto sorprendió aun mas a los presentes (a los de primero no porque no saben que pasa), ver a una estudiante como ellos venir al campus en compañía de el doctor Kinomoto era inusual, y comenzaron los murmullos.

Algunos murmuran que no la han visto antes pero se les hace familiar en cambio otros sobre su vestuario, y no es de esperarse: Sakura lleva unos jeans negros con una blusa azul sin mangas, con gafas de sol negras, una gorra negra deportiva que no deja ver su cabello y unas converse azules. No se veía nada mal pero para que esconder el cabello y usar esas gafas si no hay sol, es lo que se preguntaban algunos en murmullos.

_*el por qué de que nos miran así es de que mi hermano sabe venir a dar conferencias de medicina en el campus, o eso me ha dicho, y casi todos lo conoce. Como me dijo hace un momento: no te sientas nerviosa que las miradas que te den no son porque te reconocieron como Sakura Kinomoto. Al menos no saben quién soy* _Sakura suspiro

En donde se encuentra un gran ferrari azul vemos a un joven con la apariencia de 19 años (aunque sabía e espiritualmente tenga más) de cabellos azules al igual que sus ojos, sonríe divertido mientras que a su lado Nakuru se ve molesta.

-no es divertido Eriol que mi futuro novio este con otra chica y lo peor es que es como de tu edad- dice Nakuru ya con un evidenciado mal humor

-Aunque eso es gracioso para mí algo es más divertido que eso- responde Eriol

-que? Has encontrado un espectáculo mejor que este-

-no, y yo no me estoy divirtiendo de tu ´´desgracia``, sino de tu capacidad para entender las cosas-

Nakuru no entendió lo que Eriol quiso decir, pero aun así no puede olvidarse de esa niña que le robo a su Touya. Así que ese era el asunto importante que tenía que hacer ayer, con razón no regreso al hospital para su turno de la tarde, y ella que lo espero hasta las 9:00 pm, el horario de visitas había terminado pero eso no le importo, pensaba quedarse más tiempo pero fue pillada por uno de los doctores de turno nocturno y fue sacada en contra de su voluntad por este.

-Au aun me duele el brazo de cuando ese doctor me saco a rastras del hospital ayer-

-y no recuerdas de cómo nos despertaste a mí y a spinel sun con tus gritos-

-como no olvidarlo si me pase toda la noche llamando a mi Touya y tu tratabas de dormir hasta que me lanzaste un hechizo para quedarme sin voz- ahora enojada

-y yo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, al menos pude dormir-

Con Touya y Sakura

- que no se te olvide, te estaré esperando apenas terminen las clases – dijo Touya y Sakura asintió

-hermano te encuentras bien, te noto algo cansado-

Touya Kinomoto tiene ojeras y bosteza cada 15 minutos

-es de esperarse cuando alguien te llama de madrugada cada 2 minutos y cuando contestas ese alguien no te dice nada, hasta pienso que era alguien a quien se le fue la voz-

En una de las esquinas del estacionamiento

-es ella ¿verdad Shaoran?- pregunto una chica de ojos rojos

-sí, solo esperemos el momento indicado para hablar- respondió Shaoran

-y porque no mejor la atacas y recuperas esas cartas?!-

-No es tan sencillo Meiling- la miro a los ojos –ayer percibí una gran energía mágico que sobrepasa hasta mis poderes-

-como puedes estar seguro que provino de ella, puede ser otra persona-

Shaoran negó con la cabeza –la energía de ayer se unió con la de las cartas debilitando su presencia, y los papeles que me entrego el concilio dicen que el libro se encuentra en manos de esa familia y su portadora es ella-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

El timbre ya había sonado. Todos se encuentran en sus respectivos salones, pero nos concentramos en el de Matemáticas.

Todos estaban conversando, algunos solo se quedan callados sin saber que decir mientras que otros se encuentran haciendo solo cosas de su incumbencia. Sakura se sienta en la última fila que esta al lado de la ventana en el penúltimo pupitre

*_será que me ha descubierto*_Sakura niega con la cabeza _*no puede ser si no me he quitado la gorra ni las gafas* _estos son los pensamientos de Sakura mientras percibe la penetrante mirada de su compañero de atrás fija en ella y no solo él también sentía la mirada asesina de su nueva compañera que está en el ultimo pupitre de su lado derecho _* enserio! Que les hice?! Parece que no voy a tener compañeros para nada amigables en esta clase y eso me asusta más que tener matemáticas a la primera hora *_

No estaba el profesor, pero no era porque aun no haya llegado de hacho llego al sonar la campana solo que salió des pues de decirles que como hay nuevos compañeros tendrían que tratar con ellos y que les dejaría libre a todos la primera hora. Eso alegro antes a Sakura porque ella es mala para las matemáticas y ahora se encuentra rezando para que el profesor regrese y haga que su compañero de mirada penetrante y su compañera de mirada asesina se concentraran en la clase en vez de en ella.

El sonido de algo caer al suelo la saco de sus pensamientos, se trata de su compañera del lado derecho que se sienta al frente de su compañera de mirada asesina, se le había caído la cartuchera y al estar abierta las cosas se dispersaron por el piso. Sakura decidió ayudar.

Las dos recogían hasta que solo quedaba por recoger un lápiz Sakura lo recojio antes que lo hiciera la otra chica, lo que hizo que esta levantara su mirada para fijarse en Sakura

_*azules, bonito color de ojos*_ pensó Sakura mientras observa a su compañera de cabellos amatistas

-lo siento- Sakura le devuelve las cosas que recogió

-no tienes de que disculparte al hacer algo que no querías hacer-

-…no se que querías decirme con eso pero dime cuál es tu nombre-

-Tomoyo…-respiro hondo antes de completar la frase y recordó las palabras de su madre ´´aquí solo asisten personas que quieran tener amigos y estudiar`` -…Tomoyo Daidouji-

-Hola Tomoyo mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- Sakura le dedico una gran sonrisa amistosa

A Tomoyo eso le cayó de sorpresa

Sakura Kinomoto, la deportista-

Sakura comenzó a sudar frio _*Y AHORA QUE HAGO?! HE METIDO LA PATA! Pero como se me pudo haber olvidado inventar un nombre PORQUE NO PENSE EN ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE COMO UN NOMBRE?!*_ Sakura se gritaba asi misma internamente – no soy esa Sakura- comenzó a hablar nerviosa -sabes pueden existir muchos Kinomoto en Japon o en el mundo. Soy hermana del doctor Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto la deportista no tiene hermanos-

-en eso tienes razón- Tomoyo volvió en sí –lo siento por confundirte-

- No hay problema, me pasa siempre-

_*menos mal que Touya se negó a presentarse como mi hermano frente a las cámaras, dijo que: Ahora puedo salir a las calles porque no me reconocerían fácilmente pero si esa gente loca de tus fans sabe que soy tu hermano no podría ni siquiera asomarme por el hospital sin que mas enfermeras de las acostumbradas se me lanzaran encima y los doctores o enfermeros me comiencen a acosar*_

El chico de cabellos azules que se encuentra al frente de Tomoyo, parecia estar divirtiéndose con la incómoda situación en la que Sakura con las Justas había salido. ´´Esto se está volviendo interesante`` pensó Eriol

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Las clases habían terminado con preguntas de que si enserio es Sakura Kinomoto (ya se lo dijo a Tomoyo así que de que serviría mentir a los demás de la clase sobre su nombre) y respondió lo mismo que le dijo a Tomoyo y esta que se encuentra a su lado respaldaba lo dicho por ella, en el primer día ya se habían vuelto amigas.

Sakura muy contenta estaba por salir del edificio para llegar a donde su hermano la estaría esperando pero otra vez sintió la sensación de estar siendo observada, al principio se puso nerviosa por su secreto pero cuando se concentro sintió una presencia mágica, no había duda alguien la buscaba por el asunto de las cartas así que en vez de ir a la parte delantera del campus donde debe de estar Touya se dirigió al patio trasero.

Meiling y Shaoran la seguían y al ver el cambio de dirección que tomo Sakura comenzaron a hablar

-crees que nos descubrió Shaoran-

-Si es que lo hizo nos hubiera atacado Meiling-

Mientras hablaban Sakura los había conducido a un claro dentro de un pequeño bosque y para sorpresa de sus perseguidores se sentó en el césped y sonrió de la manera en la que solo Clow lo haría en estos casos y hablo.

-sé que me siguieron y que uno de ustedes tiene magia además de que quieren hablar sobre las cartas-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Tomoyo camina muy feliz hacia la salida del campus, apenas era el primer día y ya hizo una amiga, aun no lo podía creer. Su madre la esperaba en el auto pero al ver la gran sonrisa de su no tan niña hija hizo que saliera y corriera hacia ella

-te ha pasado algo, te noto muy feliz- Sonomi sonríe muy alegre

-te lo contare mientras vamos a casa, me siento algo cansada-

-entonces vamos-

Las dos subieron al auto y se fueron pasando de largo al lado del auto del doctor Kinomoto quien ya se comenzaba a impacientar

-rayos, parece que Sakura se va demorar y tengo una cirugía importante en dos horas. Si no llega en media hora tendré que ir a buscarla yo mismo-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lo se me he tardado mucho pero tengo mis razones, estuve en época de exámenes y por otro lado sabia de que se trataría este capítulo pero no de cómo empezarlo pero ahora ya libre del estrés pude escribirlo.**

**Tal vez los que son fans de Tomoyo no entiendan de que va su actitud pero lo iré explicando conforme avancen lo capítulos y a la vez la amistad entre ella y Sakura.**

**Hay razón y respuestas para todo así que pueden preguntar si es que no entienden algo, pero no sobre como continuara porque es se-cre-to.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	5. enemigos o competencia

**Siento la demora pero aquí está el quinto capitulo**

**Perdón por la cacografía**

No sé cuál es el enemigo. No sé a qué le temo.

Paso días sonriendo casi sinceramente, hasta que llega a mi mente esa preocupación sin forma, sin colores, sin temperatura.

Autor: desconocido

El ambiente es muy pesado para Shaoran y Meiling y aunque Sakura no lo demuestre para ella también lo es.

-como supiste que te seguíamos- Shaoran se aparece para enfrentarla

-tú presencia mágica-

-yo no tengo magia, como supiste que también estoy aquí- aparece Meiling

-note como me miraban durante clases, y esas mismas miradas eran las que me seguían. Al principio pensé que me habían descubierto pero al sentir la presencia mágica me di cuenta que tan solo me siguieron por las cartas Clow ¿verdad?-

-entonces tú eras la que las tiene. Debes de entregárselas a Shaoran-

Sakura negó con la cabeza y sonrió –lo siento pero las cartas Clow ya no existen-

Hubo un instante de silencio incomodo

-estas mintiendo, y no me importa que tengas más poder mágico que yo pero quiero conseguir las cartas- Shaoran ya no se puede controlar, necesita encontrar esas cartas para terminar con el desastre que se aproxima

-ella no está mintiendo- se escucho la voz de alguien a las espaldas de Shaoran y Meiling.

Estos se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarse a su compañero de cabellos y ojos azules. Sakura se mostro sorprendida cuando de su mochila salió Kero.

-Clo-Clow pensé que estabas muerto, Yue y yo te vimos morir-

-Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable Kerberus- hablo con la voz del mago Clow esta vez –pero Clow no es mi nombre ahora, sino Eriol- ahora en cambio hablo con la voz de un joven normal.

-como sabes que no está mintiendo, y porque la defiendes. Es indispensable para Shaoran encontrar esas cartas para volver a China con este asunto del fin del mundo resuelto-

Las palabras de Meiling hicieron que Sakura se sorprendiera más _-_así que no quieren las cartas para sus propios fines. Pero aunque yo les pudiera dar las cartas no pueden hacer nada porque no es su lucha- sonrisa melancólica que claramente los presentes detectaron pero no se atrevieron a preguntar él porque

-El concilio está en peligro y yo como su jefe debo protegerlo así que esta también es mi lucha-

-no me has comprendido- Sakura soltó un suspiro cansado

-Las cartas Clow están sueltas por Tokio, si quieres puedes buscarlas- comento Eriol

-oye pero si…-Sakura estaba por reclamar pero Shaoran la interrumpió

-entonces quien las encuentre será el dueño de ese poder está decidido-

Shaoran y Meiling se retiraron enviando a Sakura una mirada de ´´esto no se queda así``

Ya cuando se fueron Sakura solo se quedo con Eriol y Kero

-Clow, tu sabes que él nunca obtendrá las cartas y aun así…- comenzó a hablar Kero pero detuvo su frase

-Soy Eriol no Clow, somos diferentes personas. Y si se lo dije es porque esto ya no sería divertido si no hubiera alguien que se esfuerce porque según se Sakura no necesita ningún tipo de esfuerzo-

-Comprendo- dijo Sakura sonriente -esto no sería divertido sin competencia-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

-El monstruo se tarda demasiado, creo que iré a buscarla-

Touya camina guiado por la esencia espiritual de Sakura, ya que el no puede sentir la presencia mágica porque no tiene directamente magia solo magia espiritual y sus forma de encontrarla es por la esencia que expulsa su alma.

Pero algo lo desconcentro, un Joven de la misma edad que su hermana paso por su lado y un sentimiento que antes había sentido ahora se manifiesta con más fuerza, el sentimiento de perder a su hermana.

Dejo su búsqueda inicial para concentrarse en el joven de mirada chocolate que camina al lado de la joven de ojos rojos. Aunque estos dos ya desaparecieron de su vista sigue viendo hacia la dirección en donde se fueron. Hasta que una voz lo llamo, se trata de Sakura.

-¿hermano te encuentras bien?-

-Si solo estaba pensando- Hubo un instante de silencio –¿Sabes qué hora es?-

-Claro, son las 4 de la tarde-

-Hay no puede ser-

-sucede algo hermano-

-si sucede algo, que por estar esperándote he perdido tiempo y solo faltan 30 minutos para que termine mi descanso. Lo siento Sakura pero es tu culpa así que te quedaras conmigo en el hospital-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Eriol había llegado después de la pequeña charla que tuvo con Sakura y Kerberos a su penthouse donde encontró a Nakuru algo apurada

-Hasta que llegas ¿Qué estuviste haciendo Eriol?- pregunto Spinel Sun en su forma falsa leyendo un libro

-Estuve platicando con la nueva dueña de las cartas y el Jefe del concilio-

-Vaya entonces lo que dejo en su vida pasada esta poniéndose en marcha- hablo Nakuru pero aun haciendo sus cosas

-¿Qué piensas hacer Nakuru?-

-yo nada porque lo preguntas-

-no será porque pareces estar nerviosa-

-está bien, me atrapaste Eriol. Pienso ir a visitar a Touya y preguntarle acerca de con quien vino esta mañana- Nakuru está nerviosa, y no es de esperarse porque hablara de un tema con Touya que hasta le puede cerrar las posibilidades que tenia de ser su novio

-Aun sigues con eso, no tienes que preocuparte-

-Eriol, ver a quien quiero como mi novio con otra es algo de qué preocuparme, o acaso no te sentirías igual siendo esta tu situación-

-No porque sé que nunca pasara-

-¿qué quieres decir Eriol?- Spinel Sun se adentro en la conversación

-Digamos simplemente que el amor no es lo mío-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

En un cuarto oscuro se ve a 8 personas, 1 sentada en una especie de trono mientras que las otras 7 están arrodilladas frente de esta primera

-y han encontrado a mi hermana gemela-

-no, desgraciadamente no hemos podido encontrar su exacta posición-

-tsk son unos incompetentes-

-pero sabemos que se encuentra en la ciudad-

-mmm…eso resuelve el ir a buscarla para que no huya de su destino pero ya sabía yo que no huiría, la pobre es muy amable que quiere sacrificarse con tal de salvar a esos insignificantes humanos-

-¿quiere que sigamos la búsqueda?-

-no, ya no es necesario. Voy a enviar al Sakurazukamori para que se encargue-

-pero el sería capaz de matarla y usted dijo que desea tener una batalla a muerte con ella-

-y esa idea sigue en pie-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

_*el dia de hoy han pasado muchas cosas, he encontrado un rival y hasta he hablado con la reencarnación de Clow. Tal vez para las demás personas la reencarnación es algo que no existe y solo es un mito pero yo soy la prueba de esa teoría, Eriol y mi hermana gemela también…*_

Sakura no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que se lleva acabo cerca

-disculpe donde se encuentra el doctor Touya Kinomoto-

-se encuentra en el quirófano, en medio de una operación- responde una enfermera

-¿cuánto tiempo tardara?

-a lo mínimo unas 4 horas, se trata de una operación complicada en la columna-

-entiendo…-

-usted es…?-

-Nakuru Akizuki, vine a ver a mi Touya-

_*no sabía que mi hermano ya tiene novia, es toda una noticia para mi*_

-si piensa esperar puede tomar asiento aquí cerca hay unas sillas

-gracias por la información-

Nakuru camina hacia el sito donde se encuentran unas sillas y se sienta al lado de Sakura, mientras esta se tapa la cara con una revista

-¿eres la novia de Touya Kinomoto?-

-ya quisiera pero alguien mas ya se me adelanto- Nakuru hizo un puchero algo molesta

-nunca pensé que fuera así-

Sakura baja la revista que pretendía leer dejando al descubierto su rostro y Nakuru se sorprende

-¡TU!- grito con voz indignada y molesta levantándose de la silla y señalando a Sakura

-¿yo?…-pregunta algo nerviosa -¿te hice algo?- aun nerviosa y asustada porque Nakuru despide una aura infernal

_*enserio porque el destino está en mi contra todo el tiempo*_


	6. entre celos y malentendidos

**Cambie el titulo por sugerencia de ****Vere-chan****, tienes razón y no quiero que Mikki se sienta copiada**

Los celos se alimentan de dudas, y se convierten en furor o se extinguen apenas pasamos de la duda a la certidumbre.

François De La Rochefoucauld

La ciudad de Tokio de noche, podemos ver el centro de la ciudad con sus locales comerciales, la Torre de Tokio con personas admirándola ya que según dicen es mejor verla con sus luces durante la noche.

Pero nos concentramos especialmente en un barrio cercano al Hospital central de Tokio, exactamente al automóvil de Touya que esta parqueado al frente de la casa de este, también se la podría llamar morada temporal de Sakura.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado. Ahora bájate monstruo que en cualquier instante tu peso dañara el auto-

-No estoy gorda medico secuestra niñitas-

-Cuando pararas de decirme así. Eso solo es un ´´rumor``, que más bien es chisme inventado-

-Lo que digas-

-…-

-porque me ves con cara de sorprendido-

-normalmente me responderías no me darías la razón-

-he tenido un día my cansado, quisiera darme un largo baño antes de dormir-

-puedes hacerlo con libertad ya que en tu habitación hay un baño-

Sakura se baja del auto y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada pero se detiene en seco al darse cuenta de que Touya aun no baja del vehículo.

-No vienes-

-Me gustaría descansar un poco pero tengo que regresar al hospital para hacer la ronda nocturna, nos vemos mañana monstruo-

Ya con el automóvil de Touya fuera de su vista, Sakura entra cerrando con seguro la puerta para irse a su habitación. Al llegar encuentra a Kero jugando en su vieja consola de videojuegos.

-NOOOOO!-grita al perder por…quien sabe cuántas veces

Kero apaga la consola ya rendido

-oh hola Sakura- dice al darse cuenta de su presencia, la cual al estar jugando no sintió

-hola Kero, te traje pastel-

-viva pastel!- iba a probar, mejor dicho devorar su postre pero se detuvo al realizar algo –como supiste que me gustan los dulces-

-no lo sabía, lo supuse ya que tu personalidad es como la un gatito tierno y dulce, al parecer acerté. Kero me voy a bañar-

-ve, que yo me ocupo del postre- ahora Kero regresa a sus pose anterior de fanático de los dulces. La única diferencia es que esta vez sí probara ese pastel.

Sakura entra en la tina y siente como todos sus músculos tensos se relajan

_*por fin paz y tranquilidad, pero que día. El problema de que me tenía que ocultar. Al parecer ahora tengo competencia en la recolección de cartas. Y sobre todo la loca que me encontré en el hospital hace un rato*_

XXXxxxFlASHBACKxxxXXX

-¿eres la novia de Touya Kinomoto?-

-ya quisiera pero alguien mas ya se me adelanto- Nakuru hizo un puchero algo molesta

-nunca pensé que fuera así-

Sakura baja la revista que pretendía leer dejando al descubierto su rostro y Nakuru se sorprende

-¡TU!- grito con voz indignada y molesta levantándose de la silla y señalando a Sakura

-¿yo?…-pregunta algo nerviosa -¿te hice algo?- aun nerviosa y asustada porque Nakuru despide una aura infernal

_*enserio porque el destino está en mi contra todo el tiempo*_

-TU eres esa roba novios-

-ro-roba novios, de que estás hablando-

-espera un momento, el ni siquiera es mi novio aun, pero igualmente va a serlo-

-de que hablas, quien dices que va hacer tu novio- si Sakura olvido que el tema era acerca de su hermano

-el que tienes de novio ahora va a ser mío-

-espera, pero yo no tengo novio-

-MIENTES, TE VI ESTA MAÑANA Y TARDE CON EL-

-esta mañana…y tarde- a la mente de Sakura viene la imagen de un chico de cabellos cafés chocolate y ojos ambarinos, Sakura se sonroja –no, no somos novios si lo acabo de conocer hoy-

-pero te has sonrojado eso quiere decir que te gusta!-

_*no, en realidad quiere decir que me incomoda esta situación*_

Sakura iba a decirlo pero Nakuru se le adelanto

-entonces definitivamente esto es la guerra, te estaré observando de cerca no lo olvides- y se fue aun mirando a Sakura con una mirada que da miedo

XXXxxxFIN DEL FlASHBACKxxxXXX

-¡claro que no me gusta! Si lo acabo de conocer por dios!- grita exaltada aun dentro de la bañera

-paso algo!?- grita ahora Kero entrando al baño

-no, no te preocupes, no paso nada-

-porque gritaste-

-es que había recordado algo que me paso hoy-

Sakura sale del baño ya lista para dormir con su pijama de dos piezas color rosa. Se acerca al espejo de cuerpo completo y comienza a cepillar su cabello

*_tengo el cabello demasiado largo (hasta mas debajo de la cintura), cuando era niña no me tenía que preocupar por tenerlo corto. Mi madre lo tiene muy largo así que decide dejarlo crecer y la verdad es que no está mal, solo que para no enredarlo debo de cepillarlo antes de dormir y recogerlo en una coleta. Al principio, cuando me lo recomendó mi mamá, me olvidaba de hacerlo pero pronto se volvió una costumbre*_

-¿te paso algo malo?-

-no, nada realmente-

-entonces porque gritaste-

-ay Kero ya te dije que no es nada de qué preocuparse, ahora si me disculpas- Sakura se acerca a la cama y se sienta en esta para terminar de recoger su cabello en una coleta alta -he tenido un día demasiado cansado y lo único que deseo es dormir-

-que descanses Kero-

-igualmente-

Sakura se acomodo bajo las cobijas y apagando las luces durmió al instante. Mientras que Kero voló hasta el escritorio donde reposa el libro de las cartas Clow ahora cartas Sakura. De este las cartas de color rosa salieron formando un círculo alrededor de Kero quien tiene una expresión pensativa con los ojos cerrados

-esa historia sobre el fin del mundo la escuche antes, pero no lo recuerdo. Sakura…tal vez se convierta en mi nueva ama, después de todo convirtió las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura eso significa que si no pasa el juicio final igualmente las cartas Sakura son de su propiedad. Las que si están en juego son las que faltan de capturar. Pero…- abre de repente sus ojos –antes de salir del libro sentí un gran poder mágico que sobrepasa los poderes de Clow-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

En el departamento del jefe del concilio, un grupo discute lo mismo que piensa en estos momentos Kero

-estás diciendo que ella puede obtener las cartas!-

-señorita Meiling, ciertamente es una posibilidad. No sabemos exactamente hasta donde llegan sus poderes pero según lo que me dijo el joven Li, puedo decir que tiene más posibilidades-

-No te preocupes Meiling que hare todo lo necesario hasta si tenemos que quedarnos un año completo aquí-

-me gusta estar a tu lado, por mi me quedaría a acompañarte PERO EL JAPONES ME VA FATAL Y TENEMOS QUE REPETIR UN AÑO!-

Lo dice algo enojada y fastidiada por tener que repetir año, ya que ellos al tener una educación avanzada adelantaron año pero ahora en Japón es indispensable estar en la misma universidad que Sakura y si es posible en las mismas clases. Tuvieron que cambiar de carrera y aprender otra vez cosas que en mayoría ya saben.

-Lo se Meiling pero eso no es algo de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos ahora, Wei tiene razón, ella tiene más posibilidades pero no la dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente al rendirnos-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

En la residencia Daidouji en Tomoeda, Tomoyo acaba de llegar y Sonomi la recibe con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Tomoyo, disculpa que no te fui a recoger el día de hoy hija pero tuve una reunión muy importante-

-no hay problema además mis guardaespaldas vinieron por mí, solo que…-

-solo que no vestían sus uniformes negros, iban con ropa normal para no llamar la atención. Pero eso no importa, dime, que tal tú cita hoy con la sicóloga-

-maravillosa! Estuvimos viendo desfiles de moda- estrellas en los ojos

Sonomi rio un poco –en tan poco tiempo se dio cuenta de tu fascinación con la moda-

-a mí también me sorprendió, ella dijo que solamente lo supuso y estaba en lo cierto-

-los sicólogos con tan solo saber el modo en el que una persona se expresa deducen sus gustos y a la vez el problema-

-es decir que lo que hicimos esta tarde tan solo fue parte de su trabajo, en verdad no me considera una amiga?- Tomoyo comenzó a verse triste

Sonomi dándose cuenta del error trata de remediarlo –claro que es su trabajo pero tal vez en serio te estima o tal vez se está encariñando contigo-

-mamá me voy a dormir, buenas noches-

-que descanses-

Tomoyo abre la puerta de su habitación y sin molestarse en prender las luces se cambio de ropa para después acomodarse en la gran cama de tres plazas

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES…NO MENTIRA XD NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Bueno lamento la demora pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo**

**Por cierto este capítulo se dividirá en 2 o tal vez 3 partes**

**Tengo una duda que me ha estado rondando…quieren que sea **

**TouyaxTomoyo o EriolxTomoyo **

**Voy más por la segunda opción pero quiero saber que quieren o piensan ustedes**

_**Feliz año nuevo!**_


End file.
